Sapphire Tears and Crimson Blood
by Cyline the Cherry Blossom
Summary: Avalon is a strange girl with even stranger abilities that left Amestris five years ago. Now, she's back and is reunited with her old friends as well as new. The Elric Brothers think her past may be the key to getting their bodies back. There's only one problem... She has no memories of her life before the military. This may prove to be a challenge... EdxOC
1. The General of Amestris

**Waiting for Forever & Infinity**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction**

**By: FaeFreak15**

**Chapter One: The General of Amestris**

* * *

The train screeched loudly as it pulled to a stop in front of East City Train Station. One figure in particular caught the eye of several passerbys. She was no stranger to the city, but most had never seen her face, either that or they didn't remember it. And was it a face to behold. She couldn't have been more than fifteen but she already had the appearance of a young woman. She was even dressed differently from the other citizens, wearing a knee-length short-sleeved blue dress, an unbuttoned white trench coat, a pair of black high heels, powder blue gloves covering her hands. Her white-blonde hair was pinned up into a perfect and meticulous bun, and her porcelain skin was a flawless porcelain color, framing her pale violet eyes that seemed to meet everyone's gaze at the same time. She slung her suitcase over her shoulder, pushing back a stray hair, "East City. It sure has been a while. Hasn't it, Panama?"

She glanced at the golden retriever that trotted up next to her, who barked in response. Panama had on a collar the same color as her master's gloves, a silver dog tag dangling from it. With a laugh, the girl walked onto the platform, her heels clicking softly as the dog stood next to her protectively. "Where to first?" she wondered aloud. "I wonder if Roy will recognize me..."

Panama barked and she laughed again. "You're right, he probably won't. It has been nearly five years after all. Shall we pay the narcissistic pyro-head a visit?"

Another bark in reply, another laugh. Some people gave her strange looks, but she was used to it and it didn't bother her much. She suddenly stopped, "I'm kind of hungry. What about you?"

The dog seemed to bob her head and the girl smiled, looking around. "It's nice to be back in Amestris. I have missed it," she said nostalgically. "Too bad we're not here to have fun."

She wasn't paying attention and nearly ran into someone before Panama barked a warning. She spun around the person, a blonde boy in a red coat with ease. "I am so sorry!" she exclaimed.

The blonde boy eyed her with his golden eyes. The person next to him was in a suit of armor. She tilted her head, her smile fading. There was nobody in that suit, just a soul. She pursed her lips in thought until Panama barked loudly and snapped her out of her reverie. She looked down at the dog, "You sensed it too, didn't you?"

Both of the boys sweat dropped. She was crazy. She suddenly looked back at the two in front of her, eyes glowing with amusement. "I was wondering if have any connection to the military by chance?"

They both exchanged a look before the blonde haired boy answered, "My name's Edward Elric, I'm a State Alchemist."

She clapped her hands together, "Oh goodie! That makes it even better. Do you know if Major Roy Mustang is in, I heard he was stationed here."

Edward nodded, "He's Lieutenant Colonel Mustang now, but yes he's here."

"Oh so Roy got himself promote then?"

"Roy? Are you and Mustang friends?" the boy in the suit asked.

She was surprised to hear him speak, but nodded in reply, "It's been awhile since I've seen him and I thought it'd be nice to pay a visit. And your name is?"

"Alphonse Elric," he replied, holding out a hand.

She shook it, "So you two are brothers?"

They both nodded. She bit her lip and looked between them. Her eyes stopped on Edward, "How old are you, anyways?"

"Fifteen," he answered.

She gasped, "So that must mean you're the Fullmetal Alchemist! I thought you'd be taller."

Suddenly the Alchemist went off ranting about how he's not short and blah, blah, blah. His brother calmed him down enough for her to speak, "I apologize, I did not know it would offend you."

"Well it's easy for you to call me short when you're older than me," he grumbled.

She laughed, "Older? No, no, no. I'm the same age as you."

They both stared at her. "How can you only be fifteen?" Alphonse asked. "You look at least twenty."

"Traveling does that to you. Now, I best be off. I need to see Roy before it gets dark. Ready to go, Panama?"

She glanced down at her dog, who barked in response. She began to walk away when she suddenly turned around, "Goodbye, Elric brothers!"

Both of them sweat dropped. What a strange girl...

* * *

The girl stopped in front of the door to Mustang's office, a small devious smile creeping onto her face. With flourish, she pushed open the doors, "Guess who?!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing, sweat dropping. Mustang stood up, "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?"

She pouted, "You don't remember me? Now that's just mean, Roy."

He watched her for a moment as she strolled in and plopped down on the couch before recognition dawned on his face. He pushed down Hawkeye's gun, which was currently trained on the girl's head. "I-It can't be. General Avalon Delta?"

She smiled, throwing her feet up on the coffee table, "The one and only."

Everyone in the room stared at her. She looked at them innocently, "What?"

"Who is this?" Hawkeye suddenly asked, voicing everyone except Mustang's question.

Avalon stood up, bowing low and with flourish, "General Avalon Delta of the Amestris Military, at your service."

"Wait! The General is just teenager?!" Havoc exclaimed, almost dropping his cigarette.

She straightened up, "Yup! I've been traveling for a while."

"Five years to be exact," Mustang muttered.

"Five years? You mean to say she was in the military when she was only ten?" Hawkeye gasped.

"Actually, I was only eight. I am the youngest person to ever join the military," the young girl confirmed.

"I thought Fullmetal held that title," Havoc mumbled.

"No," Mustang corrected him. "He was the youngest person to pass the State Alchemy exam. General Delta joined the military as an ordinary soldier."

"Is that even legal?" Hawkeye questioned, distress in her voice.

Mustang sighed, "The government does what they want. She has always been an exceptional fighter and she has an almost supernatural ability with weapons."

"Don't forgot my alchemy abilities!" Avalon added.

"Yes, she is also an Alchemist, though she is not registered as a State Alchemist."

Avalon clapped her hands together, "I think now is a time for introductions. As you all know, I am Avalon Delta, but please call me Avalon. You're all older than me and I really hate formalities."

Hawkeye stepped forward, saluting the younger general, "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, 'mam!"

Avalon sighed, "There we go with formalities again."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. "Okay," Avalon looked at Hawkeye. "Can I call you Riza?"

"S-sure I guess," Hawkeye replied, shooting Mustang an uneasy glance, he shrugged in response.

"Okey dokey," Avalon exclaimed happily, "Everyone else?"

"Kain Fuery."

"Vato Falman."

"Jean Havoc."

"Heymans Breda."

She nodded to each of them, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Shouldn't you be in Central, meeting with the Fuhrer?" Mustang asked.

"You're such a killjoy, Roy," she pouted. "I just got back and you're all business!"

"Well-"

She suddenly jumped up, "A puppy!"

Everyone sweat dropped as she ran to Black Hayate and scooped him up in her arms. He barked and started licking her face, making her giggle. "She's a bit of a strange one, isn't she, sir?" Hawkeye whispered to Mustang.

He nodded, "She is a little different from most people, I'll admit that."

"How'd she become a General?" Havoc wondered aloud. "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"She becomes a completely different person when it's necessary," the Lieutenant Colonel replied gravely.

"I'd like to see that," Havoc commented and everyone agreed.

Mustang shrugged, "You're going to have to ask her."

"Hey little girl!" Havoc yelled, making Mustang face-palm himself.

Avalon looked up, "Just because I told you not to call me General doesn't mean you should call me names, Havoc."

"Using my last name, huh. Okay, _Avalon_, do you want to show us what you've got?"

"You mean fighting? Okay. Who am I going up against?"

Havoc thought for a moment, "How about me?"

"Wait, Havoc. I don't think-" Mustang started.

Avalon looked down at Hayate for a moment, then looked up at Havoc, a devious smile on her face, "Okay. Sounds fun, Jean."


	2. It's Fun to Give Butt-Kickings!

**Waiting for Forever & Infinity**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction**

**By: FaeFreak15**

**Chapter Two: It's Fun to Give Butt Kickings!**

* * *

Havoc watched Avalon on the other side of the field as she tried to catch a butterfly. He glanced at Mustang, "Are you sure she's the General?"

Mustang sweat dropped and nodded, "She may seem like an innocent little girl, but trust me, she's actually really scary if you her her riled up."

She turned, as if hearing their conversation and suddenly ran up to them. "Are you ready?" Havoc asked.

She nodded, "Sure am! I haven't fought an Amestris soldier in a while. Oh Roy! Did I tell you I saw Major General Armstrong?"

"Uh no..." Mustang answered, slightly confused.

"Well, I did! It was fun in Briggs."

All of Mustang's subordinates sweat dropped. No one ever called Fort Briggs "fun". Sighing, Havoc pushed himself to his feet, "Let's get this over with."

"Kay!" Avalon walked to the center of the field. She had change into a pair of short khaki shorts, a forest green tank top, and a pair of brown hiking boots. Her hair was also out of the bun and in a ponytail instead. She paced along the ground for a moment then nodded at Havoc, "Ready!"

"Don't hurt him too much, Avalon!" Mustang called to her.

Havoc shrugged and walked casually up to her. When he was close enough, he tried to punch her, but she easily dodged it, keeping both of her hands clasped behind her back and her head bowed. Havoc seemed surprised for a moment, but started trying to land a hit on her again. And again. And again. She easily dodged each and every move he threw at her, like she anticipated his moves. There was a moment when Havoc stopped to rest, sweat beading down his face and Avalon's head suddenly snapped up. Everyone was startled by the sudden movement, but barely had time to recover from their surprise.

He punched towards her again, but this time she grabbed his fist. She shifted her weight, putting a palm on the center Havoc's chest and flipping him over. He landed on his back with a thud, looking up the sky dizzily.

She stepped back and looked down at him. Despite the fact that his nose was bleeding and he seemed a little dazed, he was okay. Mustang and the others came over as Havoc stared blankly upwards, "Note to self-" he mumbled. "Never pick a fight with General Avalon Delta. Bad idea. Very bad idea."

Avalon knelt next to him, frowning as she poked his cheek, "I didn't hurt him too bad, did I, Roy?"

But Roy along with everyone else was too busy laughing at Havoc to hear her question. "Whoa! What happened to Havoc?" a voice suddenly said behind them.

They all spun around (with the exception of Havoc of course), coming face to face with the Elric brothers. Mustang stopped laughing to answer them, "The General kicked his ass, that's what happened."

"The General?" Alphonse asked. "Do you mean the second highest ranked military official?"

Mustang nodded, still chuckling. "Where is the General?" Edward asked.

"Right here," Hawkeye gestured to Avalon who walked up.

"Wait! You're that girl we met earlier!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "I never formally introduced myself. General Avalon Delta at your service!"

She saluted them, tilting her head with a smile. Both Edward and Alphonse sweat dropped, glancing at Mustang, who finally stopped laughing. "She's the General?" Edward asked.

Mustang nodded, "Did you two just get back from Tucker's?"

They both nodded. "Did you find out anything?" he asked.

This time, they shook their heads. Mustang sighed, "Why don't we go to my office?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, Roy," Avalon said suddenly, "But I need to find a place to stay for the night!"

Before anyone could stop her, she gleefully skipped away. They saw her reach the gates and a dog ran up next to her, barking. She turned and waved enthusiastically. Edward looked at Mustang, "You sure she's the General?"

"Don't doubt her!" Havoc told them, sitting up. "Damn, this is going to hurt in the morning."

* * *

Avalon sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm not looking forward to seeing the Fuhrer next week."

Panama barked an encouragement and she smiled at her dog, kneeling down to the eye level of the golden retriever. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this act up, Panama. I need to make sure everyone thinks I'm the same as when I left, especially Bradley," she whispered.

She stood up, straightened her back and plastered a bright smile on her face, _If I have to act like this, then so be it. As long as it keeps me safe._

She clenched her hand into a fist, _And as long as i get back what's rightfully mine._

Panama next to her barked again and Avalon glanced down at her, "I didn't forget about you, Panama."

She looked up at the sky, and watched a large cloud drift by, "Looks like a storm. We need to hurry and find somewhere to stay!"

And with that, she and Panama ran off, looking for the perfect hotel.

* * *

_Sorry it's short! ^_^_


	3. A General's Anguish

**Waiting for Forever & Infinity**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction**

**By: FaeFreak15**

**Chapter Three: A General's Anguish**

* * *

Edward glanced at Avalon who was currently walking next to him, Alphonse on the other side of her. She was admittedly pretty, especially with her nearly white hair cascading down her back as it barely blew in the breeze. He couldn't get over the fact that she was the same age as him, even though she was the same height as him without heels. Maybe it was the fact that she was the General. She didn't look like military material, especially in her lime green skirt and black peasant's blouse.

"Is something on my face?" she asked and he realized he had been staring.

Embarrassed, he looked away, making her giggle. She turned to Alphonse, "May I ask you a question?"

He glanced down at her, "What is it?"

"Why-" she paused, as if rethinking her question. "Why are you so much taller than Ed if you're the younger brother?"

Alphonse laughed, "Because Brother doesn't drink his milk."

"That's because it tastes disgusting," Edward interjected.

Avalon nodded, "I agree. Have you ever added chocolate to it?"

"No..."

"It tastes much better that way, like hot chocolate, except cold... Would that make it cold chocolate? No, all chocolate is cold, it melts if it's hot."

Both of the brothers sweat dropped as Avalon debated with herself. "Why are you coming with us, anyways?" Edward asked.

She stopped her little self-conversation and looked at him, "I need to check his library for something."

"About what?" Alphonse questioned, but he was interrupted by the sudden downfall of rain.

They all exclaimed their own cries of surprise and began running towards the "Sewing Life" Alchemist's house. When they finally reached the large home, the drenched teenagers dove for the cover of the porch. Avalon shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm herself up. She felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. It took her a moment to realize that it was Edward's red jacket. She glanced at him, but he was knocking on the door. "Mr. Tucker?" Alphonse called out.

After a moment with no reply, they pushed open the door and stepped into the house. It was dim and eerily silent in the halls. Avalon had a bad feeling about this and clenched her small hands around the fabric of the coat, making her knuckles turn white. It wasn't long before they came across the basement and saw a lightly glowing dimly from inside a room. Alphonse pushed the door open slightly, "Mr. Tucker?"

That's when they saw Shou Tucker stooping in front of a creature of some sorts. he glanced at them, the light reflecting off his glasses and hiding his eyes from view. "I did it," he whispered. "I made another chimera that understands human speech."

Both of the brothers were amazed and walked forward to see it. Avalon however, followed tentatively, a feeling of dread washing over her. "This is Edward," Tucker said to the chimera. "Can you say Edward?"

The chimera turned to Edward. "Ed-ward..." it said, it's voice strained.

"This isn't right. Something here is wrong," Avalon whispered. "No chimera should be able to use human speech. No matter what animal used. Unless-"

Her eyes widened in realization and she screamed, her back slamming against a table when she moved back. Edward and Alphonse looked at her. "What's wrong?" Alphonse asked, walking over to her.

"Y- you said that Tucker had a-a daughter, right?" she whispered, her gaze trained on the chimera.

Alphonse nodded. "A-and a dog?" she flinched when he nodded again.

She looked at Tucker, "Where's you daughter? And your dog?"

When he didn't answer, she stepped towards him, Edward's jacket slipping from her shoulders. "Where are they?!" she barked. "As you superior, I order you to tell me!"

Tucker smiled manically, looking pointedly at the chimera. For a second, Alphonse and Edward were confused. They barely had time to react before Tucker was slammed against the wall hard enough to make it crack. Avalon had him pinned up with one hand, a furious expression on her face. "What are you doing, Avalon?!" Alphonse exclaimed, moving forward to pull her back.

Edward looked down at the chimera, who stared back at him. "Bro-ther," it said in that horrible voice.

The Fullmetal alchemist's eye widened as understanding dawned on him. He abruptly stood up, facing Tucker, who was still pinned up by Avalon. "You monster!" he yelled.

The General moved aside just long enough to have Edward push Tucker against the wall even harder. He reeled back his arm and delivered a solid punch that connected with the older man's jaw. "Brother!" Alphonse tried to stop his brother, still in the dark. "Stop, you'll kill him."

"You're just like me!" Tucker cackled madly. "We've both toyed with people's lives! You're just like me!"

"No!" Edward screamed. "I'm not like you!"

"yes you are. You arm and leg and your brother's body are proof!"

"I'm nothing like you!"

Avalon knelt in front of the chimera as Edward explained to Alphonse that Tucker had used Nina and Alexander to make it. She reached out a hand, connecting with the soft fur. "You poor thing," she whispered.

It pushed past her and tugged on Edward's shirt, "Don't hu-rt dad-dy."

He stopped punching Tucker and glanced down at the chimera, his eyes filled with shock and confusion, but most of all pain. "Nina" turned to her dad, "Are you hurt-ing dad-dy?"

Edward whispered Nina's name, choking on a sob. Avalon pulled back the tears filling her own eyes. An innocent girl changed by her own father. It wasn't right. She pulled her legs up to her chest. It was pure evil.

* * *

The rain fell steadily onto the sidewalk as Avalon and the Elric brothers sat on the steps to East City's Headquarters. She had her legs drawn up to her chest, hiding her face, as she listened to Edward's speech about how they were just human. She felt someone kneeling in front of her and looked up at Mustang. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. When she didn't respond, he sighed and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll take you to your hotel."

She accepted it, looking at Edward and Alphonse. "We may just be human," she told them. "But a single human can change the world."

Edward watched her, sorrow evident on his face. She turned away and followed Mustang down the stairs, her head bowed. Alphonse let out a shaky sigh along with his brother. They both stared after the car as it drove away. "We couldn't even save one innocent little girl," Edward said quietly, glancing at his younger brother. "What good are then?"

* * *

_Really depressed... T.T I'll go cry in my corner now._


	4. Rain of Agony

"Tucker's been killed?!" Edward exclaimed. "By who?"

Hawkeye felt a stab of pity for the two brother's as she delivered the news. They didn't look like themselves. Even General Avalon didn't seem as upbeat as usual. "The evidence points to the State Alchemist Killer," she stated.

"It was without a doubt the State Alchemist Killer, Riza"

Hawkeye spun around, surprised to see the General standing behind her with a very serious expression on her face. She was dressed more professionally than usual, too. Her hair was up in a bun and she stood in a militaristic form not even the woman sharpshooter could muster. Her outfit was a simple black skirt, white dress shirt, a black trench coat draped over her arm and a pair of black heels. The brother's also seemed baffled by her sudden appearance. "The method used to kill Shou Tucker and the chimera was the same method used to kill all of the State Alchemists thus far," she continued as a dull look appeared in her eyes. "It was to put it simply, the deconstruction step of Alchemy. I'm sure you two boys know all about it, being such talented alchemists and all. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She walked past them, superiority practically radiating off of her. She suddenly turned around, "You better watch yourself today, Edward. You seem to be pretty famous around here."

She turned around again and walked away, climbing into the back seat of a very expensive looking car. Edward and Alphonse sighed. "I guess we have no business here," Edward mumbled, walking away dejectedly.

* * *

Avalon tapped her cheek thoughtfully as she looked over the files on the Sate Alchemist Killer. She glanced up at Mustang who had his hands folded under his chin as he leaned forward in his desk. The other people in the room were Mustang's subordinates, Maes Hughes, and Major Armstrong who had hardily greeted the young General. She straightened up, a small sigh escaping from her lips. "Really, Roy, it's been how many weeks since Scar's first attack and this is all the information you can gather. A small description and a list of crimes and sightings," she shook her head, picking up the latest addition to the file on Shou Tucker's death.

"It's been difficult to apprehend him, he appears to be no stranger to stealth," Mustang replied. If it was anyone else, he would have retorted that they couldn't do a better job, but with Avalon, he knew she could have done much better. She wasn't the general for nothing. Besides, when she was in business mode, there was no use trying to joke around with her.

She nodded her head slightly, "If he is using Alchemy, we should have been able to identify what kind of circle he was using. But, there is something not quite right here."

"What do you mean?" Armstrong asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting actually started.

She looked up at him, "You should know the answer to that, Major. One of the hardest things to do with Alchemy is using a biological aspect. Correct?"

The Major nodded for her to go on. "Well, that limits our choices down to only a few specific transmutation circles. However, I can't recall any that just do deconstruction. He had to be using some other form of Alchemy," she mumbled, looking at a map of East City with Scar's sightings and murders.

"Like what?" Mustang questioned.

She abruptly stood up, gaining the attention of the ordinary soldiers that had started to daze off at the talk of Alchemy. "Mustang," she looked at him. "I need you to get a small force to Premier Street immediately."

"Why?" he looked confused.

She gathered up the papers, setting the map and throwing it to the Colonel. he looked down at the map and saw an area circled in red. She smiled grimly, "I know who Scar's going to attack next."

* * *

Avalon arrived just in time to see Edward Elric's arm get blown to bits by none other than Scar himself. She groaned at the young Alchemist's stupidity and ran toward the scene. The police force would arrive at any moment. She just had to keep him occupied... Thoughtfully, she glanced at pole next to her. That's it! She clapped her hands together, a loud ringing echoing in her head as she reached towards the pole. Both Edward and Scar turned towards the display of blue lights, Edward openly gaping.

With a grunt, she threw the newly transmuted spear at Scar who expertly dodged it. Unfortunately for him, she was expecting this and had started running the moment the spear left her hand. She reached him just as he was busy dodging the sharp point and dropped to the ground, slipping her legs behind his and tripping him.

Irritated, he reached for her leg, but she pulled back and stood up in one swift motion. Scar jumped up and attacked her, stopped by a bullet that zinged past his head. He jumped back, dodging each of the bullets expertly. Avalon knelt down next to a still shocked Edward. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You know... Besides your arm."

He just stared at her, "You've seen the Truth, haven't you?"

She winced, "Not the time to be talking about this."

"But-"

Edward was broken off by a loud explosion. Avalon spun to her feet and saw a gaping hole in the middle of the street. "Roy!" she yelled, stomping towards the Colonel. "You let him get away! Did you try using your Alchemy in the rain again?!"

When he didn't reply, she growled in frustration and hit him in the back of the head, "You're lucky Riza saved your ass!"

She continued to yell at him as Edward ran over to his brother. "All? Al?" he said frantically as his brother's eyes lit up. "Oh thank good-"

He was interrupted by a thump up the side of his head. And like that, their first encounter with Scar had ended.

* * *

"Do I really have to take Armstrong and Avalon with me?" Edward asked Hughes a few minutes before the train to Resembool pulled out of the station.

"Mustang thought you could use some protection," he replied, shrugging. "Hey, maybe you'll bond a bit with Avalon, if you know what I mean."

Edward groaned and leaned back, hearing Hughes say good-bye as the train took off. He looked at Avalon who was acting like her bubbly self again. She was currently sitting upside down, her legs thrown over the top of the bench and her back leaned against the seat. To his surprise, she looked comfortable in that position with her hair spilled out around her. The Major seemed to think it was the most normal thing in the world. She glanced at him, "Something wrong, Edward?"

"Aren't you a little uncomfortable?" he questioned.

"You look more uncomfortable than I am," she remarked, letting her legs slide across the back until she was lying on the bench. She sat up and smiled, "Better?"

He frowned, "Why are you here anyways? You don't have to take orders from Mustang."

She shrugged, "It's been a while since I was last in Resembool and I need to visit a friend."

He nodded his understanding and glanced at Armstrong who had drifted off. "Now," he said, seriousness creeping into his voice. "The Gate of Truth?"


	5. Road of the Past

Avalon shifted in her seat, her expression fading into an uncomfortable and serious one. Her eyes dulled and Edward figured she was remembering the night. After a moment, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "There's not much to tell."

"What do you mean there's not much to tell?" he asked. "We are talking about Truth and the ultimate taboo."

She directed her gaze down to her lap, "There's not much to tell because I truthfully don't know what I did. My last memory is the Gate of Truth. I have no memory of life before that."

"What? You don't know what you did?"

She shook her head softly, "I saw Truth and woke up in Central Headquarters."

Sighing, she looked out the window, "I had an amazing fighting skill though and they put a gun in my hand and a sword. They tried almost every weapon they had. I was able to use all of them. There was really no other use for me than a soldier. I couldn't even speak, they had to reteach me everything from eating to reading. Even my name was given to me by the military. But all of the things that soldiers need to know, all my alchemy abilities... It just came naturally."

She glanced back at Edward, "I don't know who my family is or if I even have a family. My whole life before the military is lost to me. That's why I have to act so happy, so no one worries about me. If my family is out there somewhere, I don't want them to think I'm suffering. I want them to think I'm happy and I'm safe. And that's all there is to tell."

She drifted off towards the end, staring at her hands that had suddenly become interesting. Edward could do nothing but stare. Her little confession made him think. Would he rather not remember what he did? The answer was no. The memory is what made him and Alphonse stronger. Avalon though, she knew nothing of her past. She didn't know who she really was or what she had done to deserve this. It would be terrible not being able to have someone you know from your past, not having anyone to relate to. "What about you?" she suddenly asked, dragging him out of his thoughts. "Equivalent exchange. I told you my story, so tell me your's."

He sighed, leaning forward on his knees. "Al and I used to have someone very close to us, our only last real family. It was our mother, Trisha. Well, an epidemic swept through our village and she caught it and died. I had this stupid idea that we could bring her back and somehow, I got Alphonse into it, though he was always a bit more reluctant. So, we got an alchemy teacher and improved on what we already knew. Everything was set up and we-we thought it would work. So-"

"You tried to bring her back to life," Avalon stated and he nodded. "The price you paid was your arm and leg and Al, he paid with his whole body. Correct?"

"Almost. Al was going to pay with his life, but I took his soul back and sealed it to that suit of armor, paying my arm in return."

She nodded, taking in the information. She offered him a small smile, "Thanks for telling me. It may not seem like a lot, but you letting me in means a lot to me."

After a moment, he returned the smile. She yawned, raising her arms above her head. "You tired?" he asked.

"I was up all last night reading the records on Scar," she mumbled sleepily, leaning her head against the window. "He seems like a very mysterious Ish..."

Edward chuckled when he realized she had fallen asleep in the middle of her sentence. He sighed, looking out the window. _What would it be like to not know your own name?_

* * *

"Are you sure it was Dr. Marcoh?" Avalon asked Armstrong sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she stumbled after him.

"Yes," he replied confidently. "Now, that lady said he lives around here. There!"

He pointed to one of the houses and the group began climbing the stairs to the second floor. Edward knocked on the door once only to have it thrown open. The sound of a gunshot rang through the otherwise silent air along with Edward's yelp of surprise, both of the noises snapping Avalon out of her sleepiness. She easily skirted Armstrong and had Marcoh pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. He stared up at her, "Please. Don't take me back to the military!"

The young General raised an eyebrow in surprise, "We're not here to take you back."

"You're not?" he asked.

She stood up and offered him a hand with a smile, "Of course not, we just wanted to talk to you."

He accepted her offer as she easily pulled him to his feet. As the others talked to Marcoh, Avalon drifted around the small house, looking through the doctor's books. She happened to glance back while Edward was poking a red blob of something. She walked over, tilting her head in confusion, "What's that?"

"An incomplete Philosopher's stone," Edward replied. "You'd know that if you had been paying attention."

She pouted and hit him on the back of the head with the book she was holding, making him fall forward and slam his face into the table. The other three spectator's sweat dropped as they watched the two suddenly start bickering with each other. Suddenly, Edward huffed and looked away from her and back at Marcoh, "Can we borrow your research?"

"No!" the doctor snapped, abruptly standing up and walking away from the table.

The other looked at him surprised. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take of," he said coldly.

The others took this as their cue to leave and reluctantly walked out of the apartment. Avalon set the book on the table, "Thank you for your help, Dr. Marcoh. Please be safe."

With that, she turned on her heel and left. Marcoh waited for the sound of the door closing before walking over to look at what book she had been reading. "The History of Xerxes?" he wondered aloud, "Strange choice."

* * *

While Edward brooded over Marcoh being uncooperative, Armstrong and Avalon talked about her travels. The train was about to pull out of the station when a "Wait! Wait!" caught their attention.

It was Marcoh. He panted for a moment, then pressed a book into Edward's hand. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help. You can keep the book, girl."

Any other words were lost under the screech of the train's whistle as it pulled out of the station. Edward leaned back and handed the book to Avalon. She smiled, pulling out a bookmark that wasn't in there before and handing it to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "I think this is for you," she said.

"What does it say?" Armstrong asked, looking over Edward's shoulder.

"It just says Central Library, First Branch and a section. What book did he give you, Avalon?"

She held up the leather book, the words _The History of Xerxes_ etched on the front in gold lettering. "What do you need that for?" he pressed.

She opened it, peering at him over the top, "Just something I've been researching."

* * *

"So," Avalon questioned. "What's your mechanic like?"

"She's great!" Alphonse answered. "So nice and-"

He was interrupted when something shiny and metallic flew through the air and slammed into Edward's head, making him fall back. Avalon sweat dropped and looked down at him, then up at the blonde girl who was yelling at him on the balcony. She looked at Alphonse who was balanced on Armstrong's shoulder in a crate. "I think that the two of us will get along just fine."

* * *

_I had fun writing this. We get to see a little bit more about how Avalon came into the military and what she had to give in return. For those of you that didn't figure it out, she lost her memories in return for seeing the Truth. Review! ^_^_


	6. Safe and Sound

_Okay, this chapter took a lot of research on my part. It is simply more or less a flashback that explains the relationship between Avalon and Roy Mustang. I'll give you a quick briefing on the ages and such. Avalon was found outside of central and assumed to be six or seven years old. Roy would have been twenty at this time. It would have been the year 1905, three years before the Ishvalan Extermination. Are you following so far? Avalon joined the military at the age of eight (Mustang's now twenty-one) and left to travel when she was ten in the year of 1908, the same year that the State Alchemists were sent into Ishval. It has been five years since then. Avalon is approximately fifteen and Mustang is twenty-three. The reason I say approximately for Avalon is because no one really knows her real age due to her amnesia, they are all estimates based off of her biological make-up. Okay got all of that?_

_To make it a little simpler: Mustang goes to the Academy when he is nineteen. He meets Avalon when he is twenty and she is six/seven. She joins the military when she is about eight and he is twenty-one. She leaves to travel when she is approximately ten and he is twenty-three. Now, she is fifteen and he is twenty-nine. Got it? Good. That's enough math for me._

* * *

She wakes up in a white room, completely white with nothing. Just emptiness. After a moment, she sits up and is faced by the outline of something. She doesn't know what it is and becomes frightened. She realizes she doesn't know who she is and becomes even more scared. The outline frowns at her with it's only feature: it's mouth. "I have taken quite a liking to you," it states simply.

She wants to reply, wants to ask what it means, but no words come to her mouth. It takes her a moment to realizes she doesn't know how to vocalize the thoughts in her head. She grips her dress tightly which is soaked and the liquid drips onto the white floor that seems to have no bottom. The thing smiles at her madly, "Good-bye, now!"

She barely registers the black hands grabbing onto her, pulling her towards a gate she never noticed. She just continues to stare at the thing until the doors slam close and blackness shrouds her. In an instant, images start flying by her, filling her brain with information that she never knew. It continues on for what seems like forever no matter how much she screams. It just continues and continues. There are two little boys with their mom and a strange man sitting in a chair and- She tries to close her eyes thrashing about but the hands only grip her tightly. She continues to scream, pain echoing through every ounce of her body.

Finally, it stops and she is standing in front if the Thing again. She collapses onto the floor, her eyes blank and lifeless as her mind tries to unsuccessfully process all of the information that had just been stuffed into her head. She looks up at the Thing, that is just staring at her. "Such a tragic story," it mumbles before everything goes black.

* * *

"Do you think she's alive?" someone whispered.

"I don't know, I just found her like this outside of the gate," another voice replied.

"Her dress is covered in dried blood... What do you think happened?"

"Something horrible."

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at white. At first, she thought she was back with that Thing in that emptiness with the Gate, until she saw the creases and cracks in it's surface. She sat up, faced with two men in blue uniforms that stared back at her. "What's your name?" the one on the left with a frown asked.

She stared at him in confusion. What was a name? The two men glanced at each other. "Where's your family, sweetie?" the other nicer looking one on the right asked.

What's a family? She thought, but she couldn't voice the words that danced in her mind. The two of them were doing something with their mouths. She mouthed the first man's last word. Name. Once again the two men shared a look. "Can you talk?" nice man asked.

She once again mimicked the movement of his mouth. "T-a-lk," he repeated more slowly.

"T- T-a-lk?" she copied, her voice sounding scratchy.

Both of the men smiled at her. "So you can speak," the frowny man observed. "My name is Roy. Can you say that? R-oy."

"Roy," she tried out, smiling at her success when he nodded.

"What do we do with her?" Roy asked the other man.

He shrugged, "I think she might have amnesia. There's not much we can do with her."

"We could keep her under custody of the military until we find a relative or something looking for her."

She abruptly stood up, attracting the attention of the men. She wobbled for a moment before taking a step and another and another. They watched her cautiously as she went over to the window and pressed her hand against the pane. She grunted slightly, pushing it harder. She pushed it again, a panicked look appearing on her face. She raised her other hand and pushed the glass again. Roy stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down to eye level. He put a hand against the cool glass, "G-la-ss. You can't go through it."

She rested a hand against the glass again, "Glass?"

"Yes," he replied patiently. "Glass. It's hard."

"Hard... Glass hard?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She smiled, pointing to Roy, "Roy."

She pointed to the glass, "Glass."

She frowned and pointed to herself. "You want to be called something too?" he confirmed.

She nodded vigorously as she mimicked what he did for yes, pointing at herself again. Roy looked around the room for a moment and looked back at her again. He pointed to the girl in front of him, "Avalon. Av-a-lon."

She pointed to herself, "Avalon?"

He nodded and pointer to nice man, "Maes. Ma-ays."

"Maes?"

Maes nodded and walked over to them. "She's so cute!"

"Cute?" she shook her head and pointed to her self, declaring proudly, "Avalon!"

Maes laughed and nodded, patting her on the head, "Yes, Avalon. Let's get you some nicer clothes."

"Clothes?" she tilted her head.

Maes grabbed the fabric of his blue coat, "Clothes."

She looked down at her red stained dress, "Clothes?"

"Yes, clothes," Maes said, holding out his hand.

When she didn't take it, he placed her small palm in his, wrapping his fingers around her hand. Roy sighed and stood up, "You take care of her clothes. I'll tell the Fuhrer about her."

Maes nodded and Roy began to walk away, only to be stopped by a tiny hand grabbing onto his jacket. He looked down at the girl. She stared at him sadly, tears filling her eyes, "Roy?"

He knelt down next to her, "It's okay. Maes will bring you to get new clothes."

"Clothes. No Roy?" she seemed sad.

He shook his head, "No Roy."

She sobbed slightly but nodded, not letting go of his jacket. Maes chuckled lightly, "I don't think she's letting you go anywhere, Roy."

Roy sighed, "You're probably right. Why don't you go tell the Fuhrer, I'll get Avalon some new clothes."

"Are you going to call her that?"

"What?"

"Are you going to call her Avalon? You know it's not really her name."

"I can't call her 'that girl' in public," Roy retorted.

Maes sighed, "I guess. Just don't get too attached to her."

Roy looked down at Avalon who was still clutching his jacket, "When do I ever get attached to anything, Maes?"

* * *

Avalon walked in step behind Roy, holding his jacket tightly. He had gone home to change and get her something to cover her bloodstained dress. No use in attracting attention to themselves. "Roy?"

He glanced back at her. In the few hours they had spent together so far, he had taught her several words like dress, shoes, and jacket. It would take a long time to teach most of the vocabulary people used. He was still debating how to teach her "the". "Yes, Avalon?" he asked.

She smiled, "Thank-you."

He nodded and turned away from her. She probably picked it up when he said thank-you to the store clerk.

* * *

Six months had already passed since they found Avalon and despite what he had said to Maes, Roy had unexpectedly come to enjoy her company. She could talk in full sentences now and have small conversations. She was a quick learner and he was starting to teach her how to read. The Fuhrer agreed she could stay in legal custody of Roy until someone came to claim her. No one did though and none of her memories returned. She seemed to have frequent nightmares about something.

He could leave her alone and go to work, come back for lunch and go back to work because she could pretty much take care of herself. So, that's what he was doing, walking home after her last shift at Central Headquarters. The winter cold bit at his nose and ears as he tried to get home as quickly as possible. Finally, he reached the warmth of his building and hurried up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Avalon. "I'm home!" he called as he hung up his coat.

There was no answer, which was odd considering Avalon always came running up to him and asking him about his day. He wandered into the living room and saw the back of Avalon's head on the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't reply. He rounded the corner and froze when he saw what was in her hand. She was staring at a revolver pistol, completely expressionless as she turned it over in her small hands. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, making sure that he used a stern tone.

She didn't so much as blink, "This is for killing, isn't it?"

"Avalon?"

She popped out the bullets in the barrel, reloading them in record time. He was shocked for a moment, wondering who taught her how to do that. She looked at him, "Why do you have something for killing?"

"I'm in the military, remember?"

She nodded, holding the gun level. He barely had time to react before she pulled the trigger and shot the bulls-eye on Roy's dartboard. He stared at her in disbelief. For all he knew, she had never held a gun, but here she was, getting a bulls-eye on the first try. As if to show it wasn't a fluke, she did it again and again. Then, she set it down on the table, "Do you use guns in the military?"

"I'm a State Alchemist so I usually use alchemy."

"Al-chem-ee? What's that?" she tilted her head.

He smiled, "I'll show you."

He took a piece of chalk out of his pocket and knelt down on the floor, drawing a Transmutation circle on the wooden boards. He looked up at her, "Now watch."

She watched in amazement as the circle glowed and crackled with blue electricity. Then, there was a small wooden doll lying in the place of the floorboards. She clapped her hands, "Amazing! Can I do that?"

"It's a little complicated, but you can try."

She nodded and sat next to him on the floor. After taking his chalk, she copied the circle perfectly. She took a deep breath and pressed her hands against the circle. To Roy's surprise, it lit up with alchemy. When it dulled, another doll was in the center of the circle, only much more detailed. Roy stared at it with interest, "It's so detailed. Is that an automail arm and leg?"

Avalon giggled, "It reminds me of a boy I saw in a dream once."

* * *

"Did you teach her how to do this, Mustang?" the Fuhrer asked, watching as an assumed to be eight year old Avalon shot the sniper with the accuracy of Riza Hawkeye.

Mustang shook his head, "She showed it to me awhile ago. After that, she took an interest in weapons and fighting. It seems to come naturally to her, sir."

"I can tell. It's been a year and half and still no leads as to who she is."

Mustang nodded, "I think her parents are dead. She asked me what a family was yesterday, sir."

The Fuhrer raised an eyebrow at him, "What'd you say?"

"That I was her family. I don't think she believed me though. She's a really smart girl."

"Yes. You've grown attached to her, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir. It was very unexpected."

The Fuhrer nodded, "I think we should have her join the military."

The suggestion took a minute to register in his mind. When it did, he couldn't help but shout a protest, "She's just a girl, sir."

"Yes, but she took down six of my best graduates less than an hour ago without breaking a sweat. And her swordsmanship is outstanding, I could help her hone those skills. She is already beyond impressive with all of the guns we've handed her. If she can throw a knife and hit the bulls-eye on the first try, then she obviously deserves to be in the military to put her skills to use. She learned more in a year than most people learn in ten. You said she just surpassed your own alchemy skills. Right, Mustang?"

Mustang flushed a little but nodded. After showing it to her for the first time, he had taught her all he knew and she was still hungry for more. "So," the Fuhrer continued. "It would only be logical to put her to use. Her parents don't seem to be coming for her and I know right now she's just making things harder for you. She already learned everything they teach in schools, correct?"

Mustang nodded, feeling slightly proud for Avalon. She was practically a genius. In four weeks, she had finished all of the books in his house and she wore out the tutor he had hired. "And she would make an amazing soldier. What do you say?"

"I still disagree. She's barely four and half feet tall and you expect her to join the military?"

The Fuhrer nodded, "I'm not giving you a choice. I want her to be in the military and that's an order."

Mustang sighed, but still saluted the King of Amestris, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_And there you have it. How Roy Mustang and Avalon Delta became so close. Avalon looks up to Mustang as an older brother figure and her only family, while Mustang seems to have a bit of a soft spot for her. Please comment and i'll give you an inedible cookie! ^_^_


	7. In Resembool

Edward somehow managed to endure his mechanic's ranting and the group was welcomed into the house. "Who are your friends?" a short old woman asked, walking into the front hall.

Edward gestured to Armstrong, "This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

The Major nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Pinako is fine and my granddaughter is Winry," Winry waved slightly, more focused on Avalon.

"And this," Edward gave Avalon a little push from behind, "Is Avalon Delta."

She smiled, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Pinako eyed her cautiously, "Are you a friend Edward and Alphonse made in the city?"

She glanced at Edward, who gave her a slight nod, "Actually, I'm in the military."

The old woman scoffed, "Another child in the military. Are you a State Alchemist?"

Avalon shook her head, "No, 'mam."

"What are you then?" Winry suddenly asked, gaining everyone's attention. She looked back at them innocently, "It was just a question."

Avalon waved it off, "No, it's fine. I'm a General."

And cue the awkward silence... "What?!" Winry exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

Avalon smiled enthusiastically, "Really? Because I think your automail is amazing! I've been quite interested in the mechanics of it for quite awhile now."

"You're interested in automail?!" Winry confirmed happily as she grabbed Avalon's arm and took her suitcase before leading her up the stairs. "It's so interesting. I'll tell you all about it..."

When they had disappeared, Pinako looked at Edward, "Is she really a General?"

He nodded, "Yes. She's been in the military since she was eight."

"And I thought you were young. Gracious, she seems so nice. What could possibly compel her to throw away her life for the military?"

"She had no choice," he replied grimly.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Avalon told Pinako as she ate the stew the old woman had made.

"Thank-you," Pinako replied, hiding her small smile.

The table was full of all of the guests. Winry sat to the right of Avalon while Edward sat on the left of the young General. Armstrong sat across from them with Pinako next to him. They were all enjoying stew and rolls and Winry was taking a break from working on Edward's automail. "So," Winry started, looking at Avalon, "Why hasn't Ed met you before?"

"I've been traveling," Avalon replied, taking a small bite of her white fluffy roll.

"Oh? Where have you been?" Pinako questioned.

The young General shrugged, "All over the place, really. Xing, Drachma, Creta, Aerugo, nearly everywhere in Amestris. I don't like to stay in the same place for too long, I guess. it's been nice returning to Amestris though. I get to see all my old friends and make new ones."

"What about your family?" Winry asked, tilting her head.

Edward shook his head at his blonde childhood friend as Avalon became solemn. Winry got the meaning, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry!"

Avalon smiled at her, "It's okay, just not something I like to talk about. Excuse me."

She pushed herself away from the table, picked up her plate and silently washed it off in the sink before leaving the kitchen to go to her room. Edward frowned at Winry, who held up her hands defensively. "I was just trying to make conversation!" she exclaimed.

Edward sighed, taking a bite of his stew. "She only has one person she considers family," Armstrong suddenly said, gaining the attention of the others.

"Who's that?" Winry asked.

"Colonel Mustang."

Edward choked on his roll and started hitting his chest, coughing, "What?! That pyro-head?"

Armstrong nodded solemnly, "He's the closest thing she has to a family, like an older brother of some sorts. He took care of her for awhile."

"That's why he's so nice to her," Edward mumbled.

"Yes, the Colonel seems to have a bit of a soft spot for her. For awhile, he was the only person she fully trusted."

"What happened to the girl's family?" Pinako asked.

Armstrong sighed, "No one knows."

* * *

The next two days passed quickly with Avalon helping Winry on Edward's automail as she learned about the mechanics. Edward and Alphonse being well, Edward and Alphonse and Armstrong getting to know everyone a bit better. The third day rolled around and Edward's automail was nearly done and he was getting it reattached later on. Avalon had decided this would be a perfect time to visit her friend in Resembool or rather, friends.

"Okay, I'm off. I'll be back in a few hours," Avalon told the small gathering in the hall as she pulled on her shoes.

Edward, Pinako, and Armstrong had come to say goodbye since Winry was doing the finishing touches on her precious automail and had already said good-bye to Avalon. Alphonse still couldn't stand because his armor was so damaged, but she had told him she was leaving beforehand. "Where are you going anyways?" Edward asked for the fifteenth time since she told them she'd be gone.

She put a finger to her lips, "It's a secret."

"Be safe," Pinako told her.

Avalon laughed, "You make it sound as if I'm never coming back."

"You never know," Edward shrugged, earning himself a flick in the head from the young General.

She frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips, "You don't think I can handle myself?"

"What?! I never said that!"

The two continued arguing until Pinako said, "Shouldn't you be going, Avalon?"

"Oh, yes. Bye everyone!" she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"I still wonder where she's going," Edward muttered, walking away.

* * *

Avalon sighed as she knelt in front of the two graves. She silently laid the two bouquets in front of the gravestones, reading the engravings:

_Sara Rockbell: 1879-1908_

_Urey Rockbell: 1873-1908_

She let out a shaky breath. They were both such brave people, braver then she could ever be. Even though she had only known them for a short time during the small time she spent in Ishval, she had come to really like them. She smiled, "I met your daughter. She's as wonderful as you told me she was."

A small humorless laugh escaped her lips, "I also met Edward and Alphonse Elric. I didn't know you were family friends. You should have told me."

For the next few hours, she sat there, talking to the late Rockbells about her travels. After awhile, she stood up and started to walk away, only to see Edward coming up the path. Surprised, she ducked behind a tree before he could see her. He knelt in front of a grave not far from the Rockbells, setting down a bouquet of flowers. She cautiously walked up behind him. He must have sensed her presence because he spun around. "Avalon?" he whispered, surprised.

"Is this your mother's grave?" she asked kneeling next to him.

After a moment, he nodded, looking back at the grave stone. Avalon placed a hand on his shoulder and she smiled at him, "It's okay to cry, Edward."

He breathed out and she could tell he was trying to hold back tears. After a few minutes of silence, one tear slid down his cheek and another. It wasn't long before he was sobbing into Avalon's shoulder, with her holding him tightly and rubbing his back soothingly. He eventually pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Thanks, I needed that. We should head back to the house. Winry's almost done with my automail."

Avalon nodded and they both stood up. She at Trisha Elric's grave and smiled, "I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt too bad."

She said a quick good-bye and hurried after Edward and out of the graveyard.

* * *

"Don't be such a stranger, Edward. You need to come by more often," Pinako scolded the next morning as they prepared to leave.

"Bye, Grannie," Alphonse said, walking out of the house with Edward and Armstrong.

"And you," Pinako pointed to a surprised Avalon, "You're always welcome here. I think Winry already considers you her sister."

Avalon smiled, "Tank-you, Pinako. I look forward to having your stew again. And maybe I can cook for you."

"Sounds good," Pinako agreed.

Avalon walked out of the house and saw Winry on the balcony, half asleep as she said good-bye. "Bye, Winry!" Avalon called up to her. "I'll try to call you!"

"Bye, Avalon! Make sure those boys don't get into too much trouble!"

Avalon giggled, "No promises."

She ran up to the rest of their entourage, giving one final wave to her new friend.


	8. To Central!

**_Attention! Read this because your opinion truly matters! After you read this chapter, I have a very important decision you all must make! Okay? Okay. The question will be posted at the bottom of the page... Onwards!_**

* * *

The group of alchemists stared at the remains of what had been the First Branch of the Central Library. Edward walked up to one of the officers standing guard to keep people out. "What happened?" he asked the man.

"Can't you tell, the library burned down, shortie." the blonde haired man smirked at Edward.

Edward was about to retort back something very rude and profane when Avalon stepped up next to him, pulling out something from her pocket. It looked like a metal or something. That's when Edward realized it was her General Ranking Badge. He had heard about them. Like a State Alchemist watch, it symbolized her rank and importance. He took a moment to take in it's shiny gold and blue surface. It was shaped like a long hexagon with three cold stars protruding from it's surface. The officer also stared at it for a moment before saluting Avalon, obviously taking her rank into attention.

"What happened here?" she asked, pocketing the badge.

"They think it was arson, 'mam!"

"Arson. Interesting... At ease, soldier."

She grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him away before he could say anything to the officer. She stopped in front of Alphonse, still holding a glowering Edward's arm in a death grip, "They think it was arson. If it was, then there was something in there someone didn't want anyone to see."

"Can you let go of my arm, Avalon. I think you're bruising it."

Surprise, Avalon let go of Edward's arm, "I'm sorry."

He rubbed it as they began to walk away from what had once been a library, "It's all good. You've got a pretty good grip there."

"Got have one to handle a sword," she stated simply, earning stares from the two brothers.

"What? You think I can be a General without knowing how to use weapons?"

"It's just I've never actually seen you fight except with Scar and I was too dazed to register any of it."

She waved a hand, "I may be in the military, but that doesn't mean I like conflict.

"Do you even have any weapons on you?" Alphonse asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him before laughing, "Of course I do! Why do you think I always wear long sleeves?"

She rolled her left sleeve up, revealing an array of knives sheathed to her arm. She did the same to the other arm. Then, she rolled the sleeves back down and reached behind her back, pulling something up slightly to reveal the hilts of two swords. The two boys sweat dropped as she unfolded her jack draped over her arm and showed the inside of it to the them. The black lining was stocked with weapons, ranging from knives to a few hand pistols. Then, she pulled the sleeves of the jacket inside out, showing that the sleeves were lined with kunai. After she refolded the jacket over her shoulder, Edward laughed nervously, "Is that all?"

She smiled, "Nope. But I'm not going to show you all of my hiding places."

Once again, Edward and Alphonse sweat dropped. "I have to go see the Fuhrer," she told them, "You need to report to Central Headquarters within three hours. Think you can handle yourselves until then?"

She laughed at Edward's glare and turned on her heel, "See you later, you two!"

The brothers watched as she disappeared into the crowd, blending in perfectly with the rest of the people. "If she wanted to," Alphonse started.

"She could kill you before you knew it," Edward finished. "I really want her weapon collection."

"But you can't even shoot a gun!" Alphonse told him, ignoring his older brother's pointed glare.

* * *

"General Avalon Delta here to see you, sir!"

The Fuhrer looked up from his papers, "General Delta, what a surprise."

She smiled softly, saluting the only person a rank higher than her. She had changed into her military uniform before coming here. To say she wore it well would be an understatement. It was a short blue miniskirt with silver chains on either side and a typical blue and white uniform top along with a pair of plain black boots and her medals and ranking badge decorating it. To top it off, she had even put her long hair into a bun, similar to how Hawkeye did her own hair on a day to day basis but with a silver clip. The Fuhrer smiled back at her, gesturing to one of the chairs in his office. "You've sure have grown since I last saw you. Was it five years ago?"

She nodded, as she carefully sat down in the wooden chair, "Yes, sir."

"I'm sure you have tons of guys chasing after you," he commented teasingly, causing the young General to blush.

To most people, it would have seemed strange to speak so casually with the Fuhrer, but Bradley had always talked to her as a friend rather than a colleague. It was no different five years later, though Avalon was admittedly more nervous being as she hadn't seen the Fuhrer in five years. "Well," the Fuhrer said, standing up and looking out the window. "I take it you haven't neglected your abilities."

"Of course not, sir," she replied.

"Good," he turned to look at her. "You've missed a lot since you left, so I'll have to get all the documents together for you. Come by in a few days, maybe?"

She stood and saluted him, "Yes, sir!"

He smiled, "You are excused then. Have a nice day."

She nodded, saluted him again and left the office. When the door closed behind her, she let out a sigh. She expected him to yell at her or demote her. Instead he said he was just going to give her information on everything she had missed. It seemed easy. She cast a wary glance at the door, "Too easy..."

* * *

"Edward! Alphonse!"

Edward and Alphonse turned around and saw Avalon hurrying towards them dressed in a military uniform. She stopped next to him, smiling brightly, "Found you."

She glanced at the two soldiers standing to the side, eyeing her warily. That is, until they saw her badge. Then, they both saluted at the same time, saying "'Mam!"

She let out a long sigh, "Just call me Avalon please, I don't like formalities."

"You let that guy at the library use a formality," Edward pointed out.

"That's because he was being flat out rude to you. I decided to put him in his place."

She smiled at Edward's escorts, "And your name's are?"

The woman on the left with short black hair smiled, "Maria Ross."

The man on the right with blonde hair also smiled, "Denny Brosh."

Avalon nodded, "Where are you all headed?"

"To see someone who worked at the First Branch," Edward replied. "We think she may be able to help us."

"Do you want to come?" Alphonse asked.

She clapped her hands together, "Of course. Plus Edward here could always use a bit more protection."

She smirked at him and he glared at her. She tried to look innocent, "At least I didn't mention your height."

Edward lunged at her, but Alphonse held his older brother back. "Who are you calling so tiny an ant could squash him?!" the Fullmetal Alchemist yelled, trying to escape his brother's grasp.

Avalon laughed, "No one. Now that I think about it..."

On the side, Ross and Brosh sweat dropped. This was going to be interesting...

* * *

_**Okay, remember that question I mentioned at the top? Well, here it is:**_

_**Should Maes Hughes die or live? And why?**_

_**Answer it with comments! If you don't I'll just do what ever I want because I am the author. Mwhahahahahaha! *cough* Sorry you had to see that... I'm just going to go now... **_


	9. Nightmares and Confessions

_Okay, I'm lazy, I'll admit it. I skipped Sheska. It not that I don't like the little bookworm. In fact, she is probably one of my favorite characters because she is so much like me. Yeah! Bookworm power! But, I'm just really lazy and don't feel like writing all the controversial stuff. Blah, blah, blah, you already know all about it. Avalon wouldn't have had much spotlight time anyways and seeing as she's the main character... Yeah, it's really not that difficult to understand. Oh and I want to thank the people who gave a little input on Maes! Thank you sooooooo much. This takes place between meeting Sheska and her giving them Marcoh's book, because obviously you can't write a whole book in one day even with a photographic memory. Okay! Onwards!_

* * *

_At first, there is only blood. So much blood. It seeps into the floorboards and soaks the fabric of her dress. It covers her small hands as she screams for something that is no longer there. What it is, she doesn't know. Giving up, she falls back into a sitting position, her dress mopping up more of the crimson liquid. She raises her shaking hands to her face, staring blankly at the blood as it rolls off her palms and drips onto the floor. It doesn't register in her mind. The red fluid has no recognition in her mind. What had she been screaming for? She can't remember. It's all a blank. A complete blank. Who is she? What is she doing? Something is wrong... That is her last thought as the world falls into darkness._

* * *

Edward heard the scream as it woke him up. He may have been a heavy sleeper, but that scream could wake anyone up. It was coming from inside the room. For a moment, his mind is blank before he realizes it's Avalon. He rushed out of his bed, nearly tripping as he approached Avalon's bedside. They had decided to share a hotel room since it was cheaper, so she was only a few feet from him. In the dim moonlight, he saw her, mindlessly clawing at her eyes. With a jerk, he pulled her hands away from her face. For the longest time, she tried to pull her wrists free from his grip. He slowly engulfed her in a hug, making sure to keep her hands away from her face. She was shaking violently, making him hold her tighter. She didn't react as he held her close to him. "E-Edward?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

She averted her eyes from his gaze, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You didn't answer my question. Are. You. Okay?"

She sighed, casting her eyes downward, "No, it's been awhile since I've had a nightmare. Sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine. I have nightmares sometimes too. D-do you think it could be memory?"

She looked back into his eyes, "Maybe. If it is, then I wish I didn't remember it."

She shivered. As curious as he was to find out what her dream had been, he knew better than to ask. "Does anyone else know you have these?" he questioned.

"Roy. I used to have them every night when I lived with him. I became so bad that I was afraid to sleep."

"So, Roy did used to take care of you?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

She seemed grateful by the topic change, "Yes. He's the closest thing I have to family."

An idea came to him, making him blush slightly. "W-would you like Al and I to be you're family, too? I know we haven't know each other that long... But, you already know about our past and Al seems to really like you..."

She smiled, "T'would be my honor, Edward Elric."

"What are you two doing in here?" Alphonse's voice suddenly rang through the room as he switched on the light.

Avalon and Edward looked at each other, realizing how close they were and suddenly jumped back. Alphonse rubbed the back of his helmet nervously, "One of the neighbors complained about a scream and a thump. They thought you were, you know?"

He drifted off towards the end as Avalon and Edward exchanged a glance, their faces flushed. Avalon held out her hands defensively, "It was nothing like that! I had a nightmare and Edward was just trying to calm me down!"

Edward nodded in agreement, "And that thump is probably from when I tripped getting out of my bed!"

"Ohh!" Alphonse nodded his understanding, "That makes sense."

There was thump and Edward looked behind him to see that Avalon had fallen asleep. Seriously, this girl had to be narcoleptic or something because she would just randomly fall asleep in the middle of conversations. She curled up into a tight ball and he couldn't help but notice how... defenseless she looked. He sighed, gently tugging a blanket over her sleeping form. Alphonse walked into the room, "She had a nightmare?"

Edward nodded, "I think it was pretty bad too. She was completely unresponsive, trying to claw her eyes out and shaking."

"That does sound terrible," Alphonse agreed. "I wonder what her past was like."

Edward glanced at her one more time before climbing back into his own bed with a yawn. Alphonse sighed and turned off the light. He heard Edward's snores almost immediately and was about to go sit on the floor when Avalon's voice called out, "Can you not sleep in that form, Alphonse?"

He walked over to her and sat by her bed, "Why are you still awake?"

She turned over to face him, "It'll be at least an hour before I'll fall asleep. Why don't we talk until then?"

He lightened up at the idea, "Okay!"

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I have a question, actually. I hope this doesn't seem too personal or anything, but..." he took a deep breath, "Do really have no clues to your past?"

She sighed, "I have one."

"Really? What is it?"

She sat up and spun around, unbuttoning her shirt to Alphonse's surprise. She let it fall down a bit, revealing the tip of a tattoo that slightly draped over shoulders and the back of her neck. It was hard to make out the exact image of the inscription in the dull light, but Alphonse knew what few symbols he could see perfectly. He gasped in surprise, "T-that's..."

"It's a Human Transmutation Circle," Avalon finished, pulling her shirt back up. "It covers my whole back."

She faced him, "It's strange though, it's a little more intricate than the actual circle. I've searched every book I could get a hold of for it, but I can't find the exact same circle."

"But," Alphonse asked. "Why would you have a Human Transmutation Circle tattooed on your back?"

"I don't know. I've seen Truth, I know that. It's the first memory I have, but I think it's possible that I didn't _do _the Transmutation."

"What do you mean?"

"I think someone else did the Transmutation on me..."

There was a long moment of silence before Alphonse let out a long sigh, "That's terrible."

Avalon grabbed both of Alphonse's hands, "Don't tell anyone please. No one else but you and I know about it and I'd prefer we keep it between us."

After a moment, Alphonse agreed to not tell anyone. She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, Alphonse. It means a lot to me. It really does."

"Why'd you tell me though?"

She sighed, "Because I trust you. I've kept this secret for eight years and it feels nice to get it off my shoulders. I think you need someone to understand you, Alphonse. Edward might have it relatively hard, but you- you have lost something terrible, something that nobody else can understand. It might not seem like a lot, but I want to be your friend, Alphonse. Will you let me do that?"

Alphonse nodded, "Thank-you. Most people are scared of me when they learn that there is no body inside this armor."

She pat his hand before lying down, "I'm glad."

It wasn't long before she was asleep, breathing softly. If Alphonse could have smiled, he would have. She trusted him with something no one else knew. That meant more to him than anyone else could possibly know.


	10. The Delta Unit

_Yay! New chapter! Anyways, I got really bored so I wrote the last chapter and epilogue. I'm just weird like that. Okay, I am very tempted to call this chapter attack of the OC's because there are going to be like six more introduced. Yay! I think... -_-'_

* * *

Avalon knocked carefully on the Fuhrer's door, waiting for him to call her in. He had phoned her earlier, saying he had all of the documents ready, her office picked out and a unit decided. "Come in!"

She smiled, pushing open the mahogany door and saluting the leader of Amestris, "Sir!"

He laughed, "Hello, unit should be arriving shortly. I hope you find them all to your liking. Please, take a seat."

She did as she was told and he grabbed a very large folder off of his desk, handing it to her. "That's pretty much a sum up of everything you've missed," he explained as she flipped it open. "Your office is where it was before though you didn't have much time to settle in before you left."

"I apologize for that, sir."

He waved it away, "It's quite alright. You stayed when I need you and that's all that matters. Why'd you come back so suddenly?"

"I heard about the State Alchemist Killer and decided now would be a good time to come back to Amestris."

"That's a good judgement," he commented just as a knock came on the door. "Come in!"

Avalon twisted in her chair and saw six soldiers file into the room. She stood up along with the Fuhrer as they all saluted, "Sir!"

She saluted them back. The Fuhrer came to stand next to her, "Avalon, this is you unit."

They gaped at her for a moment and she knowingly smiled. When they regained their composure, a tall dirty blonde haired man with dark blue eyes stepped forward, "I was under the impression we were being assigned to the General, sir."

Avalon stepped forward, "That's me! General Avalon Delta."

The Fuhrer chuckled, "Introductions. Avalon, this is Captain Peter Remington, specialty in hand-to-hand combat."

He saluted her, "Ma'm!"

Next, came a pretty girl with long black hair and the same blue eyes. "Major Kindle Remington, the Sapphire State Alchemist."

Avalon looked between the Captain and the Major, "Are you two siblings?"

Kindle nodded as she smiled brightly, saluting her superior, "Yes, ma'm."

An emotionless black with red streaks haired girl with dark brown eyes. "Sergeant Lillian Heckler. She's not very highly ranked, but she was top of her class and is one of the best Academy graduates we have had thus far."

After that came a bored looking black-haired man with grey eyes. "Second Lieutenant Matthew Browning, communications expert."

A blonde haired, brown eyed man glancing around anxiously. "First Lieutenant Sanders Koch, sharpshooter."

And last but not least, a woman with extremely short brown hair and kind blue eyes. "Lieutenant Colonel Tessata Wesson, Falling Star State Alchemist."

Avalon smiled warmly at all of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You may go now and get settled into your office," Bradley said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder.

She nodded, then saluted him, "Sir!"

Her unit followed suit and they left the Fuhrer's office.

* * *

Avalon settled in behind her desk, looking between each of the members of her new unit. She leaned forward, "Let's get this straight. I don't like formalities, so those of you that want to are free to call me Avalon. I'm am very please to have each of you in my unit and I hope we can all get along. Anyone who has a problem with me as their superior can leave right now, I don't want any conflict between any of us."

No one stepped forward. She smiled, "Good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now, Major Remington?"

The black haired woman stepped forward, "Yes, Avalon?"

"I'm calling you Kindle so I don't get you and you brother confused. Browning?" she looked at Second Lieutenant, who became alert, stepping forward as Kindle moved back. "I want you to find out where Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes is here in Central and have him come here under my orders."

He saluted her and left the room to do as he was told. She nodded, looking at the still emotionless Sergeant Lillian Heckler, "You are going to be my personal bodyguard."

She saluted, "Ma'm!"

"Remington, I need you and Tessata to pick up Edward and Alphonse Elric from Central Library and bring them here on my orders. You'll need two cars."

They both saluted her and left the room. Avalon looked at the rest of her unit, "The rest of you are going to help me get organized."

She gestured around the room at the boxes littering the room. Kindle laughed as she saluted with the rest of them.

* * *

"Sir?"

Edward looked up from his book, annoyed that someone was interrupting his research. Then, he was surprised by the man standing in front of him. He had never seen him before, but he was in a military uniform. "May I help you?"

"Yes, General Delta requests that Edward Elric report to Central Command immediately."

"Avalon? What could she possibly want?"

"I did not ask, sir."

He saw Alphonse round the corner with another military official. A woman. She tilted her head, "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist? I expected you to be taller..."

Ross and Brosh suddenly saluted the woman, "Ma'm."

She looked at them, "Oh, hello you two. How's the Major treating you?"

Ross sighed at the mention of her superior, "Just fine."

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Tessata Wesson, the Falling Star Alchemist."

Edward's eyes widened, "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'm."

She laughed, "You too. As I was saying, General Delta requests you at Central."

"That's what this guy was saying," Edward gestured to Remington.

"Let's go! Avalon left so early this morning."

Edward nodded, "Okay, do you think we'll all fit in a car, though?"

"General Delta had two cars requested," Tessata explained. "Shall we all go then?"

The brothers agreed and everyone piled into the two cars. Brosh with Alphonse and Remington and Ross with Edward and Tessata. "So, Edward," Tessata began, glancing at the alchemist in the rear view mirror, "How do you know General Avalon?"

"We met in East City while she was visiting Mustang," he explained simply.

An evil glint appeared in the brunette's eye, "Mustang? As in Roy Mustang?"

"Yes..."

"I should let you know right now that my favorite thing to do is torture Mustang. He always overreacts."

Edward laughed while Ross sweat dropped. Tessata smirked at the road, probably thinking about ways to torture Mustang should she come by him anytime soon.

* * *

Edward pushed open the door to Avalon's new office and sweat dropped at the sight. She was sitting on the floor next to Hughes while he showed her pictures of his daughter and wife. To his surprise, she seemed entertained by it. Randomly placed around the room where several other soldiers appearing to be organizing. Avalon looked up at the sound of Alphonse's armor clanking and smiled brightly, "Hi guys! Sit anywhere you can find a seat. I should have some real seating arrangements by tomorrow."

Edward chuckled before promptly sitting on Avalon's desk, much to his younger brother's annoyance. "Tessata?" Avalon called to her subordinate.

The woman was by her side in an instant, saying a quick greeting to Hughes who nodded before going to talk to the Elric brothers. The General pushed herself up to her feet. "We're going to have an office warming party," she whispered to Tessata as she gave her a piece of paper. "Would you mind taking Kindle and going to get these things?"

"Of course not," Tessata replied, liking her new boss more and more. Her old one was a pervert.

Avalon smiled, "Thank-you so much. I'd do it myself but these people are useless when it comes to organizing."

When Tessata and Kindle had left the room, Avalon spun to face the brothers, "Sorry I had to leave so early this morning. Had a meeting with the Fuhrer."

"Why'd you want us to come here?" Edward asked, secretly happy to get out of the library.

"I just wanted to flaunt my new office!" she replied cheerily, making both of the brothers sweat drop.

"It's nearly lunch time, Ma'm. Would you like something to eat?" Heckler asked politely, her face still emotionless.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"But you didn't eat breakfast," Alphonse argued.

"You can't neglect your health!" Edward added, a bit angrily.

Avalon pouted, "I'm not hungry, though."

"I'm getting you something to eat!" Hughes announced. "No arguments."

As he left the room, Avalon stuck her tongue out at his back. She turned back to Edward and Alphonse, "Now, there is actually something I want to talk to you about."

She sat down at her desk as Edward jumped off. "What is it?" he asked.

"The First branch arson. Do you have any speculation as to who it might be?"

The blonde alchemist shrugged his shoulders, "Could be anyone. Like you said, someone doesn't want anyone to find out anything about something. Why do you ask?"

She sighed, leaning back, "I was just thinking that it was a little strange that the library was burned down just as you needed certain information."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I think someone is watching you."


	11. Fear?

Edward watched Avalon as she sat in her chair. Her face was serious, changing quickly from her other bubbly personality. "Someone's watching me?" he confirmed slowly.

She nodded, pushing some stray hair out of her face so he could clearly see her violet eyes, "Of course, it's just a hypothesis. Now... Heckler?"

The emotionless girl looked up from the documents she was sorting before grabbing the book next to her and tossing it at Avalon. The young General caught it easily despite it's large size and undoubtedly it's weight. Avalon flipped to a seemingly random page and showed it to the brothers in front of her. Edward looked at it for a moment, "Isn't this the book Marcoh gave you?"

Avalon nodded, "It is. I was reading through it and found something interesting and thought I'd show it to you."

"It's a Transmutation Circle," Alphonse stated. "But it's only half of it."

"Yes, the other half seems to have gone missing. This particular Transmutation Circle was found in the Xerxes ruins."

"The ruins? Why the hell would it be there?" Edward asked.

Avalon shrugged, "I don't know. It's a possibility that it was used in an ancient transmutation of some sorts."

"What was the point of showing us this?"

"C'mon, I can't be the only one wondering where the other half is. Or what it was used for perhaps...?"

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other as Avalon retrieved the book, slamming it closed. Hughes entered the room in the same moment, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. He smiled brightly, "I got the best thing I could find which is the chicken salad sandwich."

Avalon sighed and pouted, "I'm the General of the military, I think I should get something a little better than chicken salad sandwiches. Like lobster. Lobster sounds good. With a chocolate cake for dessert. Oh! And some cherries. Yum..."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as Avalon kept ranting on about food while absently eating her sandwich. Suddenly, the door flew open and Kindle and Tessata walked in, carrying several bags full of stuff. Edward spun around, "I smell cookies."

"Freshly baked chocolate chip and snicker-doodle cookies from the bakery down the street," Kindle sang joyfully, pulling out a package and letting the smell of baked flour and sugar waft through the room.

However, when Edward lunged for the bag, she easily dodged him, throwing it into the air. Tessata caught it as she smirked at Edward. After he made his way towards her, she tossed it to Avalon who opened it and popped a cookie into her mouth before tossing it to Hughes. Suddenly, it became a huge game of "Keep the Cookies from Ed", even Alphonse joined in the fun. Edward finally gave up with a frustrated growl, only to have the bag smack into his face. He stumbled back at the sudden force, tripping over a random book placed on the floor. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on his back as he stared dizzily at the ceiling. "Edward!" Avalon exclaimed, jumping over her desk and landing next to the afflicted Alchemist.

"I... Just... Wanted a cookie..." he mumbled to no one in particular.

Rolling her eyes, Avalon grabbed the bag and stuffed a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. He jolted up, coughing as he choked on the cookie. "Drink!" he yelled out in raspy voice.

"All we have is milk," Avalon taunted.

"No! No milk!"

"Then, you can die!"

Edward hacked some more before nodding, "Fine! I'll drink some jacked up milk!"

She tried not to laugh as she handed him a canteen full of ice-cold water. He chugged it down, looking momentarily relieved before confusion flashed across his face. He glanced at Avalon, "That wasn't milk!"

"It was water flavored milk," she retorted.

"There's no such thing as water flavored milk!"

"How do you know?! You never drink milk!"

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped as they watched the two teenagers bicker about various types of milks.

* * *

Avalon and Edward collapsed on the floor of their hotel room. The party had been great until Avalon decided to read some of the documents the Fuhrer gave her and Edward went back to his research with Alphonse. On their ways back from their respective places, they had met. According to Edward, Alphonse had gone to get them some dinner.

After kicking the door closed with her foot, Avalon flipped over to stare at the ceiling. "Being a General is fun and all, but I'd rather be a State Alchemist or something."

Edward followed her example, "But we're the 'Dogs of the Military'. Why would you want to be like that?"

"Because sometimes simpler is better. I wasn't given a choice on joining the military nor was I given a choice of my rank. How I became a General, I have no idea. Maybe there was no reason behind it. I haven't done anything special."

"It's kind of like me becoming a State Alchemist," Edward stated, causing Avalon to look over at him. "The only reason I joined the military was to get Al's body back, but with each passing day, it seemed to be getting farther and farther. Now, we're so close and..."

Silently, Avalon slipped her hand into his normal one, feeling the warm fabric of the glove. "Are you afraid?" she whispered, her eyes following the patterns on the ceiling.

"Yes," Edward admitted. "What should I do?"

She turned her head to find his golden eyes staring into hers. "Fear is not something we can escape, all we can ever do is embrace it."


	12. Avalon vs Lust

Avalon stretched her arms above her head with a small yawn. A whole day in her office reading document after document was extremely boring. She had gotten through three-fourths of the information, though, so it could've been considered a success. She was about to turn a corner when a strange feeling came over her. She was being followed.

Instead looking around and alerting whoever it was that she knew they were there, she paused in front of a store and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could vaguely make out a person who had stopped when she had, trying to look casual, across the street. It was a woman with long black hair and admittedly large breasts that were covered with her clothing. The woman conspicuously glanced over at Avalon, a grimace plastered on her pale-skinned face. "Interesting..." Avalon mumbled, finally turning the corner, the woman hot on her heels.

After a few minutes, the young General took off, sprinting down the streets. She still couldn't shake the damn woman! Eventually, Avalon had turned into an alley and stopped. The woman followed, freezing when she saw Avalon watching her from the other end of the alleyway. Avalon smirked, "Hello again."

Lust glared at her, "So you remember me."

"Of course. I mean, it's only been a few weeks since we met in Liore."

"When you so rudely interrupted us."

"I didn't mean to. I just happened to be in Liore when I heard the Priest on the radio. Being the sensible person I am, I decided to investigate. And there you were, three Homunculi. What an interesting revelation!" she clapped her gloved hands together.

"How I wish I could kill you," Lust growled.

"But you cannot."

"That is something I do not understand."

"Nor do I. This Father man doesn't care if you kill me and for some strange reason it seems that you are not able to kill me."

"I can injure you though," Lust smiled cruelly.

"Not fatally though. Gluttony already tried, did he not? Tried to eat my arm so I'd bleed to death."

"He couldn't do it though. You know, Father finds you to be very interesting."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, why don't you come meet him?" Lust stepped closer.

"No, I'm not in the mood to meet some crazy psychopathy that makes Homunculi in his spared time," Avalon replied, stealthy slipping a kunai into between her fingers.

Lust made the first move. Her nails elongated, aiming for Avalon's shoulder, but the girl easily dodged it and snapped her wrist. Three steel kunai soared towards Lust before she had time to react. One struck where her heart would be, another her jugular, the last two digging into her forehead and stomach. Lust gasped in pain and Avalon didn't waste a moment to run.

A few more kunai familiarly fell into place between her fingers of each hand. The night streets were practically deserted, making them easy to navigate. When she heard footsteps, she spun around, crossing her arms and letting the kunai go, as she ran backwards. As expected, they each hit their marks, but Avalon didn't take a moment to survey her work. She pivoted on her heel without pausing and continued to let adrenaline carry her. She jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding Lust's nails as she pulled two pistols from her jacket. With ease and precision, she jumped onto a nearby car, using the sudden shift to her advantage.

In that split second, she saw a brief image of Lust and pulled the trigger back on each gun, letting the bullets slam into the Homunculus' heart. Lust grimaced in pain, "You bitch! You win this round, but I'll personally kill you next time."

Avalon smirked, "Good luck, Homunculus."

Lust nearly caught her off guard, one of the nails skimming the General's shoulder. Avalon grabbed her arm, feeling the warm blood seep through her fingers. Lust smiled sadistically before running off. When the Homunculus' jumbled up presence disappeared, Avalon jumped down from the car. She winced from the pain in her arm and knelt down carefully putting her guns back into her jacket before pulling it off. She pouted, looking at the blood that had begun to seep through the powder blue. "And this was my favorite coat too," she grumbled.

Slipping out pocket knife, she expertly cut the hem of her skirt until the originally knee-length fabric was to her mid thigh. Then, she ripped off the sleeve off her shirt, revealing an arm lined with leather bands that had kunai slipped between them. She checked the wound which was a little deeper than she first thought. She carefully wrapped the makeshift bandages around her arms, biting her lip when she pulled it tight to stop the bleeding. Then, she swung her coat over her shoulder and began walking back to the hotel room.

* * *

When Avalon unlocked the mahogany door to the hotel room, she prayed that Edward and Alphonse wouldn't be back yet. of course, they probably were considering the fact the library closed hours ago. She pushed the door open and saw Edward sitting on the couch, arms crossed, looking like a father angry at his daughter for missing curfew. He turned to face her, "Where have you been? We were worried sick..."

He drifted off towards the end, seeing Avalon's bandaged bicep. She unconsciously reached up to cover it. Edward jumped up, striding over to her. "What happened to your arm?!" he demanded.

She avoided his gaze, "I had an accident in training."

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Don't lie to me Avalon. What happened?"

"I told you, I had an accident in training," she replied determinedly.

"Let me look at it," he suggested reaching for her arm.

"It's not that bad," she lied, jerking her arm away from him, only to wince in pain.

He suddenly grabbed it and she flinched at the sudden pressure. "Liar," he mumbled, walking her over to the couch and forcing her to sit down.

She glared at him as he undid the buckles on each of her kunai holders and set them on the coffee table. He carefully unwrapped the bandages, making sure to keep pressure on the afflicted area. He observed it while letting out a small sigh. "Al?!"

Alphonse appeared from the kitchen with a book in his hands, "Yes, Br- Avalon!"

She gave him a feeble smile and he gasped, seeing her arm. "What happened?!"

"Training," Edward grunted, skepticism evident in his voice. "Can you get some bandages from the bathroom, Al?"

"Sure, Brother," he started to walk away.

"And some rubbing alcohol," the older brother added.

"Of course!" Alphonse called from the bathroom.

Edward looked at Avalon, "Training? Really?"

"It's the truth," she told him defiantly.

"No, it's not."

"Is so."

"Is not"

"Is so."

"Is not! I know it's not, Avalon, don't try to tell me otherwise. I don't care if you don't want to tell me, just please don't lie to me!"

A guilty expression crossed Avalon's face as she directed her gaze to her lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," he assured her. "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but you can trust me."

"I was attacked by someone who doesn't like me very much," Avalon admitted.

Edward nodded and didn't pry anymore as Alphonse walked in, bandages, a washcloth and rubbing alcohol. Edward took them all, opening the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "This may sting a bit," he told her, tipping the bottle on the washcloth.

She bit her lip as he brought the chemicals to her arm. It wasn't long before the wound was bandaged up in fresh gauze. Edward smiled at his work while Avalon inspected it. "Thanks," she told him, smiling softly. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

The brothers nodded. She grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a minute later in her pajamas, which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black cotton pants. "Did you eat, Edward?" she asked.

His stomach growled at the mention of food and she laughed. "I figured i'd be home a little late, so I made some stew this morning if you want some," she told him.

He was gone in a second and the sound of dishes clattering could be heard from the kitchen. "Don't forget to warm it up!" she called to him.

There was no answer. She giggled, looking at Alphonse, "How was your day?"


	13. Dancing Through Memories

_Guess what I noticed that was so funny? I didn't mean to do this, but Avalon's main colors are blue and white whereas Edward's are red and black. Ha! Complimentary colors! That was a total accident. Okay, back to the part you all actually care about. I mean you wouldn't want to hear me rant on and on about accidents and coincidences, which technically don't ever happen. After all, it's all just fate. Like that one time-_

_Edward: Shut up!_

_Me: You shut up. I'm not that boring. Am I? I probably am. T.T_

_Avalon: You made her cry, Edward!_

_Edward: *panicked* I didn't mean to! You're not boring!_

_Me: *smiles* I know. If I was, people wouldn't be reading this story. ^_^ _

* * *

"I wonder when Sheska is going to finish that document," Edward grumbled, resting his forehead against the book he was looking through as he breathed in the familiar smell of ink and paper.

"You need to be patient, Edward. I bet it's huge."

The blonde haired boy looked up, seeing Avalon curled in an armchair, her nose buried in some book about war tactics. She hadn't looked up from the pages since she opened it. "Why are you staring at me exactly?" she asked, her eyes still scanning the printed words.

He glared at her, "I wasn't staring."

"Sure you were."

"Why would anyone stare at you?"

Her eyebrows shot up, though her eyes continued to move back and forth. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?" she asked.

"W-what? No," Edward replied, making Avalon smile. "Will you please look at me when I talk to you?"

"You sound like a mother hen, Edward," she commented.

"I do not. It just feels weird with you staring at your book while talking. How do you do that anyways?"

"Practice. I once read an alchemy book, made eggs and bacon, and talked to Roy all at once. I would have been around seven then."

"And you still comprehended the text?"

"Of course, I could recite the whole book if you want."

"You have a photographic memory like Sheska?" he asked, surprised.

"Not exactly. I can only recite things. If you asked me to write it down, I'd be more useless than Roy when paperwork needs to be done."

They both chuckled at the thought. Suddenly, Avalon looked up from her book. Yes, she had been reading it during that whole conversation. "I'm hungry," she told Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"Should we go get something to eat?" he suggested.

She nodded, "I'm going to go check this out. Any books you want to check out?"

Edward scanned the books littering the wooden desk, grabbed a few and handed them to her. He watched as she disappeared before going to look for his brother, Maria and Brosh. Brosh was aimlessly twirling a pencil between his fingers while Maria read what looked like a romance novel. Edward inwardly laughed. Maria liked romance novels, eh? He also found Alphonse sitting on the ground in one of the aisles, reading an alchemy book. "Hey, were going to lunch," he told them, drawing their attention to him.

Maria was up in a second, her book momentarily forgotten, "We'll escort you."

"But Avalon's coming with me," he whined. He really hated being babysat.

"We're still under orders of the Major," Maria told him. "Besides, we want some food too."

Edward sighed resignedly as Avalon came back, her books tucked under her arms. "How does barbecue sound?" she asked the group, a small smile on her face.

* * *

They decided to walk to where ever Avalon was leading them because she said it was only a few blocks away. Edward and Avalon walked in the front, Alphonse slightly behind them as all three talked about alchemy. Maria and Brosh faithfully followed, not really paying attention to their conversation. While Avalon was telling Alphonse about the theory of an alchemist in the North, Edward watched her. He had a sudden urge to see her fight. "How about we spar after lunch?" he suggested.

Avalon seemed to contemplate it, "Sure."

"But what about your arm?!" Alphonse asked.

"It's fine," she told him.

Then, to both of the bother's surprise, she jumped forward, and did a one handed hand-spring on her injured arm. When she landed, she rolled it thoughtfully. "Yep, it's fine."

"H-how?" Alphonse questioned,

"You can't do that?"

"No, I think Brother can though."

She raised her arms, "Really now? How about we see who can do the most acrobatic tricks, shall we?"

Edward smirked, "Sure, but the loser buys the winner lunch."

She giggled, "I should let you know I'm very hungry today. Alphonse, will you mind counting?"

"Sure? On your marks-"

Edward and Avalon stood next to each other.

"Get set-"

They bent slightly.

"Go!"

Avalon took off first, doing three handsprings, a flip, four back handsprings, six cartwheels, and restarting the cycle. Edward was close behind, but he got tired after about three handsprings, a cartwheel, and two back handsprings. He, along with the other people on the street watched Avalon in amazement. She seemed to forget she was competing against Edward as she began dancing gracefully. A nearby band who had been gawking nodded to each other and picked up their instruments, plating a lively tune. Avalon's smile only grew as she continued to move around the sidewalk in graceful movements, some of the observers joining her. Husbands spun their wives around in circles while children giggled happily, holding hands as they went around and around. The music finally came to an end and Avalon stopped moving at the same moment, her hands above her head in an x-shape. Everyone clapped and cooed as she fell into a graceful curtsy, her eyes closed.

When she opened her eyes, they looked glazed over. it only lasted for a minute though and she was suddenly looking around, confused. She made her way over to Edward as another song started up, people dancing on their own. "That was amazing!" Alphonse exclaimed.

She nodded, "Thank-you. L-let's go eat now."

Edward watched her, wondering why her voice sounded so shaky. Had something happened?

* * *

It had been a memory. Avalon figured that out almost instantly. She was doing that contest with Edward when she was suddenly in another world. Lantern light gleamed brightly, it being the only thing besides the bonfire lighting up the dark night. She had danced, being the center of attention. She had laughed with joy before spinning around with a boy about her age. Then a girl, a little younger than her had also begun dancing with her. A woman and a man stood side by side smiling at her and she smiled back. She was genuinely happy. Then, it had ended abruptly when the song ended. She was standing back in Central, surrounded by unfamiliar faces and people. She was slammed back into cold, harsh reality. A reality where she was only good for destruction.


	14. At the Beginning

Avalon stood in front of the Fuhrer, a confused expression on her face. She had left the brothers by themselves after Sheska delivered Doctor Marcoh's manuscript. Nearly ten minutes after she stepped into her office, one of Bradley's privates came in and announced that the Fuhrer had requested an audience with her. "Come again?" she asked after the Fuhrer made his announcement, Hughes standing next to him with a solemn expression on his face.

The Fuhrer sighed, "We believe that we may have found a lead on your past. I know it's a lot to take in after so many years of having no clue to your identity, but..."

"So you want me to go to this town?"

"Only if you want to. It may be a little intimidating and we aren't even sure if the lead is correct."

"What exactly does this 'lead' say?"

The Fuhrer glanced at Hughes who sighed. "A family lived in Telmar and they had two children, a girl with brown hair and green eyes and a girl with white blonde hair and violet eyes. They were... murdered... under mysterious circumstances. The younger daughter lived, but the older daughter went missing. She hasn't been seen since that night, nor has a body been found."

The Fuhrer nodded in affirmation, "We've known about this for well over six years..."

"And you didn't tell me?!" she exclaimed.

"Avalon, sweetie," Hughes started. "We wanted to wait until we though you were old enough and the fact that you disappeared for five years didn't help our situation."

She sighed and nodded, "I'm going there."

"When?"

"On the next train and don't try to stop me."

"Want me to come?" Hughes offered.

She shook her head, breathing out slowly, "I need to go by myself, I hope you understand..."

Both of the men present nodded. She gave them a weak smile, saluted them and walked out. "Are you sure we were right to tell her, sir?" Hughes asked the Fuhrer.

The King of Amestris leaned back, looking at his subordinate, "She's regaining her memories, she would have found out sooner or later."

* * *

"Edward, Alphonse?"

The brothers looked up from the manuscript at the familiar voice of Avalon. She seemed more solemn than usual, which made Edward worry a little bit. "Grab a pile, so we can crack this," he suggested, but she only shook her head.

"I've got to go somewhere for a few weeks, I'll see you soon, though. Okay?"

She didn't seem excited to go wherever she was traveling to. "Do you want us to come?" Edward asked, concern evident in his voice.

"We'd be happy to," Alphonse added, also sounding worried.

She gave them a weak smile, "No, no. This is something I need to do by myself. I hope you understand..."

"Of course," Alphonse replied, while Edward just continued to watch her. "We'll have this code cracked by the time you get back."

She nodded, then glanced at Edward, "Right?"

He gave her a half-nod and stood up, suddenly enveloping her in a hug. She stiffened under the sudden contact before reluctantly wrapping her own arms around him. "Be safe," he told her."

"Of course," was her simple reply.

But it was enough.

* * *

The train jerked to a stop and Avalon stood, prepared to leave. From her window, she could see that Telmar was incredibly similar to Resembool. She stepped onto the platform, not surprised to find it completely desolate. On the trail, the boots sunk into the mud, not that it bothered her. it seemed kind of... familiar. She glanced at the directions to the house in her hand, reading over what she already had memorized. She began walking, noticing the stares occasional people would give her. "Who is that?" one person whispered. "She's seems kind of familiar."

She ignored them and began walking faster, letting her curtain of hair hide her face from view. The suitcase in her hand swung back and forth, occasionally hitting her leg. "Hey! You!"

She ignored the male voice and continued to walk. Suddenly, a firm hand wrapped around her wrist, jerking her around. She snapped her eyes shut. "We don't take kindly to strange..." the person drifted off at the end and she slowly opened her eyes, met with a pair of stormy blue orbs.

"Felicity?" the boy questioned, his grip on her wrist loosening.

The name gave her a weird feeling. She ripped her wrist out of his hand and stepped back. He couldn't have been any older than her with black hair and a slightly muscular build. He continued to stare at her. "Felicity?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be," she replied and was about to spin around when his hand clamped down on her shoulder.

She looked at him. "Do you remember me, Felicity? It's me, Daniel."

She stared into his eyes, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person."

Did her though? She couldn't be sure. She wasn't even sure who she really was. He seemed familiar though... No, she couldn't get her hopes up. "Tammi has been looking for you," Daniel continued.

Again, it struck a chord of familiarity in her. She turned away, "Excuse me."

With that, she pulled away and continued away. Daniel just stared after her.

* * *

The house wasn't big or small, it looked like a house. There was a small tree house and in the dying light of the day, Avalon could see one room lit up. She walked up to the door and knocked softly, hoping whoever was inside was still awake. "Coming!" a familiar sing-songy voice called from inside before the door was thrown open.

"Hello, wel-" the girl standing in the door stopped, her large green eyes widening. "F- Felicity?"

The girl looked almost exactly like Avalon except for her brown hair scraped back into a bun and her forest green eyes. Avalon drew a transmutation circle blankly with her foot, "I-I think."

"You think?"

"I don't remember," the blonde girl admitted.

Suddenly, Avalon was enveloped in a hug. "I just knew you were alive!" the girl announced. "I don't care if you can't remember me, I know it's you!"

"A-are you Tammi?"

"Yes, I'm your sister. Come in, come in!" Tammi dragged Avalon in, bolting the door behind her. "Where have you been all of these years?"

"The military, all over, then the military again," Avalon replied, looking around.

The front door had led into a living room like area. Something was cooking and it smelled delicious. Everything seemed familiar, but she still couldn't remember anything clearly, just faint ghosts here and there. "How long are you staying?" Tammi questioned.

"A week at most," Avalon replied, wandering around and touching random objects.

A vase. The couch. A big black chair. The coffee table. She sighed, nothing. "You can't stay longer?"

"No, I'm in the military. I already took a five year leave."

"Oh, we should make the best of it!"

"I don't remember you."

"Yeah, you told me that."

"And you're okay with it?"

Tammi's smile faded, "I know you'll remember soon enough. I'm sorry if I seem a little forward, it's just..."

A tear slipped down her face, "It's been so long since I've seen you and-"

Avalon smiled, "I know, I understand. How old am I anyways?"

"Um... Sixteen? Yeah, your birthday is in two weeks."

"R-really?" Avalon stuttered out.

"Yes, you don't even remember that, Felicity?"

"When they found, I had no memories. I couldn't even speak. I'm Avalon Delta now, not Felicity..."

"Sanders," Tammi finished.

"Thank-you. I'm not Felicity Sanders. I'm Avalon Delta General of the Amestris Military."

"General?"

Avalon nodded, "I'll stay for a little bit, but there's no guarantee I'll remember who I am. I hope you realize that, Tammi."

Tammi nodded, "I'm happy with you just being here. You can treat me like a stranger as long as we can be together until you leave."

"Of course," the older girl replied. She looked around the house. Was this really her home, once upon a time?


	15. I Think

Alphonse looked over at his brother who had been staring into space for the past two hours. "Brother?"

Edward snapped up his head and glanced at his younger brother, "What is it, Al?"

"Are you worried about Avalon?"

"Yes. I'm just wondering where she went. What if she's in trouble? What if she's hurt? What if she leaves and travels? What if we never see her again? What if she needs us? What if-" Edward breathed in heavily, having said that all in one breath

"Whoa, calm down, Brother."

The older Elric sighed, leaning his head against the table, "Sorry Al."

"You really do care about Avalon don't you?"

Edward's head snapped up, "Well of course I do, she's my friend."

"Do you think of her more than a friend?"

His face turned a deep shade of crimson, "What?! Of course not!"

If Alphonse could of smirked, he would have. "You don't think she's nice?"

"No, she's the nicest person I know."

"When she smiles, how does it make you feel?"

"Well, I'm happy. Really happy. But I hate it when she gives me one of those sad, fake smiles. it makes me want to know what's going on in her head, why she thinks the world needs to sit on her shoulders. You know?"

"And when she's sad or scared?"

"I have to protect her. I have to be there for her and make sure she remains happy, bubbly Avalon."

"Do you think she's funny?"

"Yes."

"Sweet?"

"Yes."

"Caring?"

"Yes."

"Pretty?"

"Yes- wait!"

"Ha! You think she's pretty."

"That was mean, Al!"

"So she's not pretty?"

"No, she's gorgeous," Edward threw his hands over his mouth, his face turning redder than his signature coat.

"Gorgeous, eh?" Alphonse laughed softly.

"Y-you better not tell her I said that!"

The armor shrugged, "Of course not."

Edward almost breathed in relief. "You are."

The blonde's head snapped up, looking at his younger brother, "What?!"

Alphonse sighed, "Brother, you may not love her yet, but I think you will."

"What are you saying Al?"

"I think you're falling in love with Avalon."

"I-I am?"

"Think about it, Brother: How do you feel about Avalon Delta?"

Edward bit his lip, contemplating the question in his mind. he definitely felt something for the violet-eyed girl. But, it wasn't anything like what he felt for others. he loved Winry like a sister, a childhood friend. He loved Alphonse like his brother. Something about Avalon didn't seem like that though. It was more like a longing feeling. When she came home late with that cut on her arm, a feeling of absolute anger came over him. not at her, at the person that did it to her. He felt like killing the next person that hurt her. And watching her dancing was like following the movements of butterfly, defined, light, beautiful. What had changed in him in the past few weeks? He had first met her, thinking she was the craziest girl he had ever met. Now... He didn't know what to think her. It was mixture of jumbled feelings. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Without her smile. Her soul searching eyes. Her laugh. Was he falling in love with her? Did he already love her?

"I- I think love her, Al," he said quietly.

Alphonse leaned back in his chair, "I don't you should be telling me this."

"What?"

"You should tell Avalon."

"What?! I can't tell her that!"

"Why not?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I highly doubt that, Brother."

"But-"

"Nope. You're going to tell her."

"Let's wait until she comes back."

"Or we can just go see her."

"What about Marcoh's notes?"

"That can wait," Alphonse stated before dragging his brother out of the library and to Central Command to find out where Avalon went.

* * *

"What you guys doing here?"

Avalon looked at the two Elric brothers standing on the front porch of Tammi's house, the older one as red as the jacket he was wearing. "We were worried," Alphonse announced.

"Who's at the door?" Tammi called from the kitchen.

"Just some friends of mine," Avalon told her. "Can I let them?"

"Of course!" the younger girl exclaimed, her voice getting closer with each syllable.

Avalon sighed, "Come on in, you two."

Alphonse nodded and bounce inside, but Edward lingered on the porch. Avalon furrowed her eyebrows, "Is something wrong, Edward?"

He looked up at her, then back down at his feet. She heard Alphonse introduce himself to Tammi and quietly stepped out onto the porch, the door closing behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell us you found your family?" Edward asked, looking up at her. There was still a faint amount of red on his features, but other than that he seemed relatively normal.

"I didn't want to make you worry," she told him, staring at her feet.

"Idiot," he muttered.

She was about to look up at him, when she was suddenly wrapped up in a tight and warm embrace. Involuntarily, she snuggled into it, resting her head on his chest. "You need to tell us what's going on," Edward whispered to her, his grip tightening. "I thought- If something's bothering you, please, tell me. I couldn't bear to lose you. You're too special to me."

She was shocked. "I- I am?"

"Of course."

"You're special to me too, Ed."

He laughed. She looked up at him, "What?"

"That's the first time you've called me Ed."

She blushed, "I-I can call you Edward if you w-"

He smiled, "No, I like it. Say it again."

"Ed."

He nodded, "Good."

She giggled, "Ed."

"I need a nickname for you."

"What?! Why?"

"How does Av sound?"

"Bad."

Another laugh erupted from him and she could feel his chest rumbling. Avalon realized they were still hugging, but she didn't want to move away from him. Instead, she led him over to the porch swing and they sat down. "Avie?"

"What am I four?"

"It's better than Lonnie."

"Can we just stick to Avalon?"

"Did you find out your real name?"

She nodded, "Felicity. But I'm not Felicity anymore, I'm Avalon."

"Good, cause I don't want to go around calling you Feli," he teased.

"That's a terrible nickname!"

"I know. I think Avalon suits you better though," he told her, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You're not staying, right?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked, tilting her head.

He sighed, "Well, you've found your sister and all... I would stay if I was you."

"But I still have to help you and Al get your bodies back."

"You don't have to..."

"I promise I will. And Avalon Delta never breaks her promises!" she declared proudly.

He smiled, "I'd expect nothing less from you."

She giggled, standing up, "We should probably go in. Tammi made dinner."

She started walking inside. "Wait," Edward called softly.

She looked back at him, "What is it?"

He stood up and walked towards her, "I-I- nevermind. It's not important."

She frowned, "Of course it is."

He looked around, as if checking to if anyone was around and grabbed her by the shoulders. She tilted her head in confusion. Then, all at once, he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. She was shocked for a moment before melting into the kiss. It felt so right. Her arms snaked around his neck while his hands tangled into her hair. Eventually, they both had to pull away, breathing heavily. A deep blush covered both of their faces as they stared intently at each other. "Avalon," he started. "I think I love you."

She laughed, "Wow, you sure are slow for an alchemist."

* * *

_:P Ha, I made them kiss. In your face! Mwhahahahahahahaha. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School's been hectic. Hope this made up for it. ^_^ _


End file.
